I've Missed You
by Renesmee27
Summary: My version of what happens when Toby finally returns to Rosewood, after the fight between him and Spencer in 3x08. Set in 3x12, based on promo & pictures. One shot. Please R & R!


Spencer was working on her latest essay when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" She said, not looking at the caller ID.

"Spence! You'll never guess what!" Emily's voice babbled through the phone.

"What?" Spencer asked. She frowned at the laptop screen, looking at what she'd written and wondered how to best start her next paragraph.

"Toby's back in Rosewood!"

That immediately brought Spencer to her senses. "_What?_ Em, are you serious?" Spencer's gushed excitedly.

"I'm not kidding, Spence. I was serving this couple coffee at The Brew – you know it was my shift? – and just when I turned around I saw Toby walking in!"

"Oh my god...this is so awesome! Did you talk to him?"

"We chatted for a few minutes, but he wanted to go to his loft to clean up." She explained.

"How long ago was this?" Spencer demanded

"Just a few minutes ago. He said he had some plans for today, but we're meeting up tomorrow to catch up."

Spencer bit her lip nervously and tapped her perfectly manicured fingers against the granite worktop of her kitchen counter. "I wonder why he didn't call me..." Spencer murmured.

"He said his phone battery died when he was coming back here, and he couldn't charge it." Emily said gently.

Spencer got up and paced her living room. "Em? Do you think Toby wants to see me? I mean, last time we saw each other, he was pretty mad at me."

"I thought you said he called you a couple of nights ago? Besides, if you don't meet him in the first place that's not going to solve anything." Emily pointed out. "Plus, I'm pretty sure he misses you just as much as you miss him."

Spencer exhaled a deep breath. "Okay. I'll talk to him." Spencer went back to her laptop, and after glancing at the time, she saved her work. "In fact," She said "I'm coming to The Brew right now."

* * *

Toby emerged out of the shower feeling refreshed. He intended to get dressed as soon as he could, and then go to Spencer's house. Those were actually what he had meant as "his plans" when he had spoken to Emily. After what Caleb had told him, he needed to talk to Spencer – in person – about why she hadn't told him about the new "A". Those kind of conversations could not be held over the phone. He hadn't even mentioned that he knew about it, the last time they were on the phone.

He quickly checked his phone and was happy to see it was at least 50% charged. He debated over whether or not to call Spencer, but decided to go over to her house and surprise her instead. He hoped she was home though.

Toby quickly combed his hair and then did a quick once-over of himself to ensure he looked presentable. Satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his helmet and jacket from his bed, where he had left it and stepped out his door, locking it behind him.

_His _door. Toby loved saying that. It was a reminder that he was finally free of his parents and Jenna, especially. It felt really good to be independent, and out on your own.

He headed downstairs, and was sad to see that Emily had left. At least they had enough time to schedule a coffee, though.

He had just put on his jacket and helmet, and got on to his Harley Davidson when unknown to him, Spencer had just entered The Brew. She hadn't noticed him, because she wasn't accustomed to seeing him on a motorcycle, as a pose to his truck, plus she wasn't able to see his face because he had his helmet on. He hadn't noticed her either, and so revved up the engine.

Spencer arrived, breathless, at The Brew and immediately headed to the counter, where the person in charge was casually wiping down some glasses. Once she had received the news that Toby was back in Rosewood, she felt as if she couldn't get here fast enough. The man cleaning the glasses looked up when he heard panting.

"Can I help you?"

Spencer nodded, gasping. "Is Toby Cavanaugh upstairs?"

The man frowned. "Angie! Is Toby upstairs?" He called out to a waitress.

Angie shook her head, looking at Spencer. "Sorry hon, you just missed him. He left about a minute ago." She said pointing towards the door with her thumb.

Spencer widened her eyes. "He _left? Just now?_"

Angie nodded. "I saw him going towards his motorbike. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll catch him."

"Thanks!" She said quickly, running towards the direction she had pointed. Spencer was suddenly grateful she was so athletic, because if she wasn't, right now she would probably have stitches everywhere, and her muscles would be screaming in pain.

"Toby!" She called out in the loudest voice she could muster, still breathless. At least he hadn't left yet.

To her despair, he didn't seem to hear her over the revving of the engine. "Toby!" She tried again. But still no luck. To her horror, he seemed like he would take off at any moment.

And then, Spencer took the deepest breath she had ever taken in her life, and screamed. "_TOBY!" _This time, she had screamed so loud that several people passing by turned their heads towards her. But Spencer didn't care. All she cared about was that, this time, Toby seemed to hear her.

* * *

The motorcycle had just begun to move when Toby could hear a faint voice, calling his name. And it seemed to sound just like –

_Spencer._ As he turned his head around, he saw Spencer, hands on her knees, panting for breath, her face red and sweaty. But all Toby could notice was the fact that one of the only people he cared about was just _there_, right in front of him. Without hesitating, he halted the engine, and took off his helmet, still unable to believe that Spencer was so close to him, after what had seemed to be so many years. And as he gazed at her, all he could notice was how beautiful she looked. He saw Spencer smile, really _smile_ at him and she ran up and wrapped her arms around him.

Toby pulled Spencer closer towards him, and closed his eyes, smelling Spencer's hair, that oh-so-familiar scent of strawberry and vanilla, and felt, at long last, that he was home.

* * *

"It's true, isn't it?" Toby asked Spencer quietly, a few hours after their reunion.

Toby was lying down next to Spencer, on her four-poster bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Toby's question was referring to the new "A". "Yes." Spencer said, closing her eyes.

Toby turned around so he was facing Spencer, and adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. "Why wouldn't you tell me, Spencer? I thought we were over all the lies when you all found out about Mona."

"I couldn't Toby. I mean, believe me, I wanted to. I wanted to do that so badly. And honestly? Hanna was even going to tell Caleb about A, but just when she was going to...A ran his mom off the road. It was a reminder that A would do much, much worse if any of you guys knew about it. I know Caleb knows about A _now_, but it wasn't our choice. He found out himself. And I know Hanna's so worried about him now that he knows."

Spencer, who had avoided eye contact with Toby so far, faced him directly. Her eyes clouded with tears. "Toby, I'm so, so sorry for keeping this from you. But – you have to understand – I thought I was _protecting _you. I mean, we're talking about the person who caused you to get a broken arm, last year! And, it kills me when you're hurt." Spencer murmured the last part.

Toby reached out his thumb and tenderly wiped away the tears that were freely falling from her eyes. Spencer hadn't even noticed she was crying.

"Spencer," Toby whispered to her. "You have to understand, it kills me when you're hurt too. I don't just mean physically, I mean emotionally too, and if you don't let me in...I won't know _how_ to protect you. Look, I love you, Spence. I can't put it anymore bluntly than that. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. It's _you _I'm worried about."

Spencer sniffed, and tentatively looked at him. "You're not...mad?"

"I was," He admitted. "But then I realised that it did more harm than good." Toby gave a small smile. "Plus, I can never stay too mad at you for long, especially when you're crying, and you look at me with those gorgeous brown eyes." He gently brushed a strand of hair off her face.

Spencer gazed into his ocean-blue eyes again. "I know I've never said this before but...I love you too. So much." She said softly.

Toby's face broke out into a dazzling smile, and he took Spencer's face into his hands, and kissed her. Tenderly, softly, sweetly, and then the kiss became deeper. He pushed Spencer down onto her pillows, so that he was on top of her. Before they knew it, clothes had been taken off each other, and both of them were now almost totally bare. Spencer knew she had told Toby to wait, but now Spencer couldn't even remember why. She had never wanted Toby so much, as she did in this moment.

"Do you have the...?" Spencer whispered, their lips almost touching.

Toby nodded. They spent the rest of the night making love to each other, and Spencer could not ever recall being so happy in her life.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Spencer asked the next morning, pouting at Toby.

Toby gave a half-smile. "I'm sorry, Spence. I have a job to get to that starts in half an hour. I have to shower, and get dressed."

"You could shower here."

Toby was nearly at the door, and as much as he didn't want to leave, he knew if he didn't he would lose his job, which meant not being able to keep the loft, which in turn meant being forced to live with the very people he had vowed to get away from.

Toby shook his head. "I don't have a change of clothes."

Spencer batted her eyelashes. "Please?"

Instead of answering, Toby turned around and gave Spencer a long, lingering kiss. He left her house, grinning, and Spencer was left still thinking about the feel of his lips on hers.

* * *

**Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while, ever since the pictures of Spoby had been released for 3x12. I honestly think Spoby are my OTP - don't get me wrong, I like the other couples too, but I've just always loved Spoby. They're just so cute ajdfjasgjagtja. Like, seriously.**

**Lol, enough of me rambling on.**

**Anyway, please leave a review telling me what you thought of this, and if you liked it/didn't like it. I am open to constructive criticism :) **

**-Renesmee27 xoxo**


End file.
